


过度呼吸

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 尼尔在一次逆行任务结束后状况不太好。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	过度呼吸

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然中文标题取的是“过度呼吸”但其实是asphyxia。  
> 不科学，不严谨，操作章程不正确，其实也不黄。

尼尔从一个月以后来。这是他的第二次逆行任务，或者倒数第三回，要从时间线上区分有些模糊。要从尼尔本人的经历来说，那就是前者。他从闸门后头走出来，男人迎接了他，余光瞥见他在一壁之隔的逆向过道里踉踉跄跄地后退。他看上去不太好，走路时上半身摇晃的幅度太大，步伐也很不稳当。“你得向我汇报。”男人对他说。他抬起头来，脸还藏在那个愚蠢的氧气面罩后边，透过目镜看他的眼睛有轻微的变形痕迹。他有黑眼圈，还挺明显的。

他没有立刻开口说话，汇报被拖延到他们离开通道以后，实际发生在基地的房间里。他们占用了一个闲置的双人间，男人扒下了尼尔的战术背心，检查了他的武器储备，以及他身上的外伤情况。他的左手小臂上有一块擦伤，面积偏大，但程度并不严重，清洁工作做得很好，闷在衣袖里也没有化脓的迹象。但除此之外，他身上的别处就显得不修边幅得多。

他还没有摘下面罩。他汇报了任务情况，两周之后的那次行动还算顺利，有减员，其他队员留在那个时间点附近进行善后处理，他独自带上记录折返回来。他的语速很快，声音很轻，好在男人因熟知而听得清他全部的咬字方式。加上背包里的地图和纸本标记，应当没有遗漏什么重要的细节。

他的氧气应该要用光了。男人拔掉了氧气管，尼尔从床沿向后退，后背撞在了墙壁上。他的呼吸声变得很响，像是那种快喘不上气来时会发出的动静，好像鼻腔和气管都不够畅通。男人单膝跪上床沿，向前倾过身去，干脆利落地扒下了那个已经失去作用的面罩。尼尔重新露出脸孔来，他大张着嘴，脸色发白。他抓住男人的手臂像是在求救。男人单手摁住他的胸口，随着他胸膛起伏的频率按压一下、两下、更多，这显然不是用于急救的正确方式，比起施援更接近于给予暗示。这对尼尔有效。他吐出的气息愈来愈缓慢悠长，面色也逐渐恢复了正常的红润。他半闭上眼，男人移开手掌，站在床沿俯视他。

“菜鸟。”男人说。

“我要真是菜鸟，现在应该抓着你问为什么不能再派一支队伍去避免减员事故的发生，你不松口我就不放手。”尼尔说。他已经松开了手指，安分地搭在身侧。他该修剪指甲了，再长些的话容易积垢也容易折断。他的表情依然不太好看。

“不是说时间钳行动本身，是它的副产物。”男人说，“你还不习惯独自逆行，对吗？”

这次尼尔抬起了眼皮，嘴角扯起一个颇为勉强的笑。“尤其是在已知一些糟糕事必将发生的前提下。”

他没能在那儿歇息太久。男人把他拉起来，扒掉他的衬衫，松开他的皮带，踩着他的裤管逼他脱下长裤，然后把他推进了盥洗间。从喷头里出来的水一开始是冷的，尼尔没有躲，赤条条地站在那里，让冷水把头发打得透湿，没有夸张地抖肩或抱怨。他的头发也长了，打湿后贴在颈间的部分要多出一段来。他被喷头淋了一会儿，然后转过脸来。男人只是站在一旁看着他，他的黑眼圈和手臂上的擦伤，他被淋成褐色的发根，他刺出来的没修干净的胡茬，他身上所有看上去不太好的部分。

“一个人待着的时候会很难捱。”尼尔说。

“我知道。”信条的头目说，“即使是更为资深的特工也会难以忍受的。通常情况下，我们要么结伴而行，要么至少给自己多找些消遣。”

“能够放录像带的几台机器都坏了。”尼尔咧开嘴，“我把那本破杂志翻了大概十遍，之后也腻了。我在笔记本的空页上画格子跟自己下棋。”

“还有呢？”

“还有自慰。但我不敢做得太多，避免产生依赖性。”

水温变高了，他抬手去调。雾气从地板上冒起来。他转过身，让喷头浇淋后背，然后毫无羞赧地托起自己的阴茎揉搓，动作介于正常的清洗和抚慰之间。男人还是站在一边看他，身上穿得还算齐整，唯有衣袖卷到了手肘处。“那我假定你更需要的是古典乐、伏特加和一条毛毯。”男人说。

“不。”尼尔说，“有人陪着就是另一回事了。”

他眨了下眼睛，眼睫边挂着水滴。他挂在唇边的笑变得虚幻而古怪。他的左手撑着墙壁，右手虚按在空中，像是试图抓握住什么。他将那句话的尾音咬得很低，有些含糊，意味约等于一句“操我”。

男人的确可以在这里操他。关掉喷头，让他因冷而发抖，或者就任它开在那里，将他们一起淋得乱七八糟。拧住他的一侧手腕，迫使他背过身去，不经太多的扩张和润滑就从后边肏进他，让他垂着头颈哀哀叫唤，肩膀缩紧，指节翻折，抵着墙壁的手掌上暴起血管和青筋。尼尔不会介意的，他乐意接受各种类型的亲吻和爱抚，他也向来不介意被弄痛一些。光脚会在瓷砖地上打滑，穿着皮鞋也可能会。他们都会跌倒，肢骨磕碰在一起，弄出青紫淤痕。会很难看。

他的目光随着一滴水珠下滑，从尼尔被喷淋着的后背坠至腰椎，滑进臀缝，没入瘦窄臀瓣间的沟壑中。尼尔好像感觉到了那滴水，或者男人的眼神。他将右手后移，顺着那道水痕抠进自己。他微微仰起脸，被水浸润过的红色从他的嘴唇边透出来。他在那儿留下牙印。他的手指没得更深，转动它们时却几乎是困苦的。他蹙起了眉头，好像进展不太顺利。

“如果你非要那么做，”男人收回目光，平声评价道，“你该剪指甲。”

尼尔沐浴的时间没有持续太久。他还算认真地搓洗了自己，皮肤被热水烫得发红，然后机械地走出来。男人替他修过指甲，刮干净脸，然后用毛巾擦起了他的头发。他的金发在半干时颜色又变浅了些，发梢恢复作金色。它们在毛巾的夹击下乱作一团，男人拿走毛巾，尼尔看进镜子，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

他看上去很疲惫，但还年轻、也许过于年轻了，很容易就显出失落和不安的模样。他拖着脚步走出盥洗间的时候，有那么短暂片刻，男人当真以为他会一头扎进床铺就直接睡着。男人用盥洗间的时间更短，他用不着在这时候修理髭须，指甲也磨得足够整齐了。他走出那道门的时候，尼尔正面朝下倒在其中一张床铺里，四肢摊开，没穿衣服，从呼吸的频率来判断显然没有睡着。

他在门响的时候抬起一侧手肘，手掌压在床上推了一把，侧翻过身，鼻头被压得发红，开口时声音发闷，但也还很轻柔。他说亲爱的、亲爱的，到我这里来。

男人照做了，同样一丝不挂地向他走去。房间里并不亮堂，尼尔的眼睛几乎变成了偏深的灰色。

尼尔打开腿的模样很顺从，一条小腿从床沿掉了下去。他的体型偏瘦，拥抱起来也并不柔软。他的肛门被他自己不怎么轻柔地捣开过，想要直接放进几根手指也变得很容易。男人还是给他用了比唾液更多的润滑，用指腹将润滑液在肛口均匀抹开一些，又往肠壁里也抹进一些。尼尔在这个过程里摆弄着自己的阴茎，它在他的指节间轻轻摇晃着，分明挺立了起来却显得不太有生气。男人推起他的一侧膝弯，压在他的另一条腿上肏进他，头一下撞进一半，第二下就进得很深。尼尔嘴角的笑意消失了，他瞪着眼，张开嘴，开始大口呼吸。

他呼吸时太过用力了，发出的声音很是粗沉，胸膛起伏的幅度都没那么剧烈。他的手指向旁侧够去，是那个之前被扯落的氧气面罩。耗尽了储备，拔掉了管子，没有任何实质上的效用。男人把他的手指拍开，把他的手腕摁住。尼尔喘得更加厉害，男人便改压住他的肩，躬下身去屏住鼻息将气吹进他的嘴里。那同样不是正确的施援方式，只是比先前那力道不足区位也不太对的按压胸口要稍微像样一点儿，对于性爱中的调剂而言勉强够格。

尼尔从腿根到肠壁深处都在发抖。他的眼尾溢出眼泪，他的喉咙缩紧又放松。他在男人移开口唇时嘶哑地发笑，他说谢谢、拜托，这样很好。

于是他们继续重复这个过程，用一根阴茎填进尼尔的屁股，让他发抖，让他喘息困难，再强硬地将空气压进他的口腔、逼迫他咽入肺腑。他眼尾的泪水越掉越多，以此替代了嚎啕大哭。事实上他一直在笑，在能喘得上气来的空档中呢喃着让男人继续。他眼眶泛红时看上去更加年轻了，几乎是青涩的，小声啜泣着似是想要退避。他也的确挣扎了几下，他剪短的指甲还没有磨得足够圆润，抓在人背后时还是有些痛。

男人动得愈来愈快。吹气会变得不够及时，于是尼尔缩回手去，扼住了自己的喉咙。他出了很多汗，他的发根颜色又变深了。他的屁股里缩得很紧，比他的身体外侧更软也更热。他卡着自己的脖子被肏射了，阴茎吐出的粘液甩落在自己的小腹上。他终于闭上眼，身体的颤抖先是加剧又渐趋平缓。男人将精液埋在他的身体里，他还闭着眼，眼睑抖动一下，没有提出多余的抗议。

一刻钟后他们才再度起身。他们还得回去淋浴喷头下一回。

尼尔面朝着墙壁，手掌扶在上头。男人将喷头从架上拿下，让水流从更近的地方浇上他的背。水流被他凸出的肩胛骨分开，淌过腰侧、淌进股缝。他的后背还是毫无防备的，他可以在这里再被进入一回。

男人没那么做。他将手指插进尼尔的肠道，转动指节，从中抠出粘稠的精液。白色液体被水稀释、冲散，逐渐消失不见。尼尔还垂着头，呼吸平缓，也没再抓自己的喉咙。男人上前半步，嘴唇掠过他的颈项。

“嘿，菜鸟。”男人说，“你得适应这个。”

“我知道。”尼尔说。

“如果你继续往前走，总有一天你会抵达我不知道该这样帮你的时间段。”男人说。他关掉水，雾气还在从他们的脚边上浮。尼尔侧过脸来，他的眼睛被顶灯照亮了些，呈出原本所有的、带着几分淡薄伤感的青蓝色。

“我知道。”他说。


End file.
